warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 19
Chapter description :Dappled Pelt rushes past Night and toward the waters edge with Moth Flight and Micah on her heels. They find Dawn Mist crouching over Drizzle who is soaking wet and not breathing. Dappled Pelt appears calm as she beings to pump the kit's chest, much to Moth Flight's horror, pausing occasionally to sniff at the kit's muzzle. Suddenly, the kit starts to cough and vomit up water. Pine Needle reveals that Drizzle had tried to catch a fish, but had disappeared under the water. River Ripple walks up and tells Dawn Mist to start teaching the kits to swim as soon as Drizzle had recovered. Dawn Mist agrees and takes Drizzle to her nest to warm her up. River Ripple tells Pine Needle that he did the right thing to get help, and that he can't stop others from make mistakes, before nosing him toward his mother and littermate. Moth Flight asks how Dappled Pelt knew what to do, and she replies that River Ripple had taught her and that every RiverClan cat should learn how. :That evening, Micah and Moth Flight lay in the camp, sharing tongues. Moth Flight comments that she hopes River Ripple would bring them a shrew, but Dappled Pelt wades out from the river with a fish in her jaws. The RiverClan she-cat encourages the other two to eat the fish, and Moth Flight hesitantly takes the first bite. Surprised, she says that it tastes delicious, and Micah agrees. River Ripple and Swift return to camp with a water vole and a shrew, which he gives to the kits after noting that the foreign cats were eating fish. After the cats finish eating, they make their way to Dappled Pelt's den, where Micah and Moth Flight share the spare nest. :Moth Flight opens her eyes to find herself in the cavern of the Moonstone with a large, dark tabby tom and a gray tom. The tabby tom glances at the at the hole in the roof, light reflecting in his amber eyes. There's a coldness to his gaze and a stiffness in his shoulders that scares Moth Flight, and she realizes that he seems to be waiting for the stone to light up the rock. The dark tabby presses his nose to the stone right before the moonlight lit it up. Moth Flight finds herself in ShadowClan territory with the dark tabby and a set of spirit-cats that she did not recognize. The spirit-cats each approach the dark tabby, and like with the blue-gray cat their touch seemed to cause him pain. The StarClan cats begin to chant something, but one of them, a tom, breaks off with a gaze full of dread. :Moth Flight jerks awake, fearful, and Micah calls her name, asking if she had had a bad dream. Moth Flight nods, and Micah tells her she is safe and begins to lap her ear as she lays back down. He says that it was just a dream, but Moth Flight thinks that they are visions, wondering why the dreams make her uneasy. Characters Major }} Minor *Micah *Dawn Mist *Drizzle *Pine Needle *River Ripple *Night *Swift *Unnamed dark tabby tom *Unnamed gray tom *Unnamed small ginger she-cat *Unnamed StarClan tom }} Mentioned *Spotted Fur *Wind Runner *Unnamed blue-grey she-cat }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc